1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anchor bolt for anchoring in a hole of an arbitrary component, including a tension bolt having a threaded portion and an adjoining frustoconical head portion, and an expanding sleeve having a polygonal cross section, a female-threaded portion and an adjoining anchoring portion to be expanded in sectors by the frustoconical head portion of the tension bolt when the tension bolt is screwed into the female-threaded portion of the expanding sleeve, and an axially parallel predetermined breaking line disposed in a middle region of each side of the polygon.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anchor bolt of the generic described is known from European Patent No. 0 008 085, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,937. The polygonal cross section of the expanding sleeve in that device prevents the expanding sleeve from being made to rotate in the hole as the tension bolt is being tightened. Existing sharp edges of the expanding sleeve facilitate penetration into the material of the wall around the hole and thus the anchoring of the expanding sleeve in the hole.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an anchor bolt, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and which improves the anchoring of the expanding sleeve in the hole, so that greater forces can be withstood even when used for thin components.